


Who Are You?

by Chatnoirvulous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir - Freeform, Anger, Cataclysm, Crying, Hate, Ladybug - Freeform, Poor child needs love, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatnoirvulous/pseuds/Chatnoirvulous
Summary: Adrien just needs some lovin.





	

A familiar burning sensation etched the raging boy's hand as cataclysm coursed through his boiling blood. The purple and black fragments glittering, And glowing under the moonlight. Stars making the sight even more magnificant.

 

Hot, Stinging, Burning tears drew a trail down his cheeks as he stood upon an empty rooftop, Feet aching with pain as he just stood, Staring; Alone. While being alone was usually what he thought about. That same topic filling his mind every second he lived, Breathed. But, That's not what he was thinking about tonight, No, That hadn't even crossed his mind.

 

All he had on his mind today was _hate_.

 

He hated it. Hated it all. Hated his life, Hated his family. But especially. He hated _Adrien_.

 

That boy caused him nothing but pain. He was always so _perfect_ , And was so _handsome_ , And boy was he _smart_. All those words. Those words _Adrien_ always got told. He despised them. Despised them with every inch of his attention starved being. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't jealous of Adrien.

 

Adrien was amazing, Adrien was popular, Adrien had friends.

 

Adrien had Ladybug's heart.

 

But...He wasn't Adrien. He'll never be Adrien. Well, At least who people think Adrien is. They'll never expect Adrien to be a mangy alley cat, Who's just waiting for this beautiful, Amazing girl to notice him. They'll never think that Adrien cries himself to sleep at night, Because he has to play a role all day long. They'll never. Think that _Adrien_ plead's for someone's love, And will never succeed. No, Never. Because...He doesn't.

 

Adrien is just a figment of everyone's imagination. This, This _boy_ that everyone knows and loves. Does not exist. He stopped existing the moment he opened that little box. That was the moment he realized.

 

_I'm not this boy._

 

_I am Chat Noir._

 

So, That was the reason he was standing here in the cold rain. Feeling the stinging droplets patter down onto his leather suit. And splash up onto his flushed face.

 

That's the reason his hand, full with the evil essence which was cataclysm, Pushed against the billboard of that..That _Boy_.

 

And that's the reason he smiled a satisfied grin when he watched the ashes of Adrien's face burn to the ground, And wither away on contact. He was gone. He was finally gone.

 

_Adrien was no more._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am, So sorry if it sucks, Woops-!


End file.
